


kitthies and kitties

by arisadraconis



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, ChoGyul, M/M, Mpreg, bae173 babies are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisadraconis/pseuds/arisadraconis
Summary: Hangyul has been acting out with all sorts of weird habits.Seungyoun tries to find out why this was happening.Turns out they’re expecting.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	kitthies and kitties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22ndaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22ndaisy/gifts), [intothewoodz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothewoodz/gifts).



> lots of kisses and kitties for my baes ♥
> 
> this was originally inspired cause aya wasn't eating her breakfast (which was long time ago lol)

Seungyoun and Hangyul have been married for two years. Hangyul was a cat hybrid and Seungyoun was a human; it wasn’t normal for humans and hybrids to be together, but neither was it a rare occasion at this stage of time.

Hangyul was the quiet one out of the two. Despite being a cat hybrid, he didn’t usually nitpick anything. He was patient and usually would fix anything that Seungyoun had forgotten to do.

Lately, however, Hangyul has been moody. One moment he could be sweet and another time he could be really demanding. Seungyoun was confused about what had happened to his normally calm Hangyul.

Seungyoun had also realised that Hangyul hasn’t been eating properly. One day he would wake up early, close to dawn to make spicy ramyeon; he looked like he was enjoying the food but then complained how his tongue was burning from the chili (because Hangyul HATES spicy food), which was weird to Seungyoun, who had woken up to see the food ended up only being half eaten.

Seungyoun noticed how Hangyul would sometimes skip lunch or dinner or even both. He would have to scold and force him to eat something.

Hangyul would also demand for peanut butter to be available at all times whenever he was eating. He would always eat it whenever he finished his proper food.

Seungyoun also noticed how Hangyul would sometimes go to the toilet more than five times a day (sometimes even in two hours!) even though he hardly drank any water.

Hangyul would also complain how his back was hurting despite not doing anything. He would demand Seungyoun to give him massages to help his sore back but would also tell him off when he thought Seungyoun pushed too hard even though he hadn’t.

Today, Seungyoun decided he had enough of Hangyul’s strange new behaviour. Hangyul had been really moody and snappy about every little thing that Seungyoun had done. But he hadn’t done anything wrong!

However that night, Hangyul had a fever of 38 degrees all of a sudden and had transformed into his cat form so he could hide inside their blanket since he was feeling cold. Seungyoun, who was trying to pick him up to coo at him in his small form, realised that the cat’s whole body was shivering and saw how weak Hangyul was when he meowed softly, that Seungyoun could barely hear him. He then rushed Hangyul to the hospital, all the while praying that there wasn’t anything serious happening to Hangyul.

\---

As soon as Seungyoun arrived at the hybrid hospital, the doctor had taken over and ushered him to sit outside while they checked on Hangyul. Seungyoun, however, could not calm himself down from worrying and started pacing around outside the doctor’s room waiting to be called on and informed of the situation. 

_ ‘Oh god, there’d better be nothing wrong with Hangyul… I can’t lose him!!’  _

It had taken thirty minutes before the door to the doctor’s room opened, revealing the nurses who were calling out to Seungyoun.

‘Seungyoun-sshi? You can come and see your mate now.’ The nurse was calm and smiling. Seungyoun took this as a good sign that there wasn’t something serious going on with his mate.

‘Doctor, tell me there isn’t anything wrong with Hangyul!’ Seungyoun interrupted the doctor before he could speak.

The doctor just smiled, ‘First of all, sit down Seungyoun-sshi.’ and waited for Seungyoun to calm himself down and finally take a seat. He also realised that there was a drawn curtain and assumed that was where Hangyul would be lying down.

The doctor could see that Seungyoun was growing more nervous by the minute. ‘There isn’t anything serious going on with Hangyul-sshi.’ There was a meow coming from behind the curtain, reassuring Seungyoun that he was fine.

‘Then how did he get so sick all of a sudden???’ Seungyoun once again cut him off before the doctor could even start explaining. He was also eager to see his mate, wanting to make sure that he was really fine with his own eyes.

‘Hangyul-sshi is fine, though he will need lots of rest from now on. I have also created a list of things that he will need to take so that the babies will grow well.’ Seungyoun was confused at the word ‘babies’ and tilted his head to the side.

‘Congratulations! You’ve got a litter of four kittens coming! Hangyul-sshi will be demanding and you will need to be by his side at all times. He will also be spending a lot more time in his cat form as it is easier to take care of the kittens that way. I would suggest if it’s possible to reduce your working hours so you can spend more time with him and the kittens.’ The doctor finished his explanation and Seungyoun was stunned at the news.

‘I’m going to have four kittens? FOUR kittens of mine and Hangyul’s blood?’ Seungyoun said to himself before jumping up from his chair and headed towards the closed curtains. The doctor tried to stop him but it was already too late.

‘I love you so much!! Oh my god, what good news this is. I was so scared that I was going to lose you! But you’re actually carrying our babies!’ Seungyoun picked up the small cat and hugged him while being careful not to squash him at the same time. He showered Hangyul with kisses and rubbed his belly too.

The doctor then gestured for Seungyoun to sit down but he wouldn’t let Hangyul back down on the bed so he let the little cat sit on his lap instead. 

\---

Seungyoun came back home with Hangyul still in his cat form, as the doctor stated it would be happening more often and that it was better for him not to be in his human form while pregnant.

Once they reached home, Seungyoun placed Hangyul on their bed, surrounded by blankets and pillows, making sure he wouldn’t fall off the bed while he rested.

‘Stay here Hangyul-ah, don’t go anywhere okay? Hyung will do everything for you.’ Seungyoun petted Hangyul’s head before he walked out of their bedroom.

Hangyul was resting and thought to himself,  _ This isn’t too bad to be treated like a king once in a while. _

What Hangyul didn’t know was that the next three months of his pregnancy time would be a hell of a time.

\---

Ever since the news of their four kittens, Seungyoun had reduced the amount of hours he spent as producing music in his studio and began working from home more often instead to be able to take care of Hangyul and their babies.

In the first month, Hangyul had wanted to keep working at the cafe that Seungwoo owned. Seungyoun had only approved of Hangyul working there in his state because Seungwoo wouldn’t let him be overworked or carry heavy things. But after two weeks had passed, there was a time when Hangyul had experienced pain and had transformed into his cat form. Luckily his best friend and also Seungwoo’s boyfriend and co-partner of the cafe, Yohan had seen him and moved him straight away into their break room and once he was sure Hangyul was fine, he informed Seungyoun of the situation. Seungyoun had never rushed and ran so fast in his life before, but he knew he would drop everything whenever it was about Hangyul and their yet unborn babies.

After that incident, Seungyoun had banned Hangyul from working and, even though Hangyul had said that it wouldn’t happen again, he still had not allowed him to work until he gave birth.

Hangyul had been upset although he knew that Seungyoun had meant well for his own body and his four kittens, but the fact he was not allowed to do ANYTHING was the reason why he was upset. He had ignored Seungyoun, transformed into his cat form and hid himself under the bed where he couldn’t be reached.

Seungyoun had tried everything to coax Hangyul out from under the bed and even apologised and begged him to come out but Hangyul refused to budge from where he was. He then decided to leave the cat hybrid alone for the day to cool down as he was sure that his mate would realise that it was for his own good only. 

It didn’t even take a day of ignoring him because by the time Seungyoun woke in the morning, Hangyul was in his embrace, clinging to his shirt.

Seungyoun looked down at the sleeping human form of his mate in his arms and kissed the top of his head and snuggled back into sleep while whispering, ‘I’m sorry if it seems like I’m not listening to you Hangyul-ah, but this is for your own good. At least until the babies are born…’

—-

Three months later came the dreaded day for Hangyul, he was in labour and was rushed to the hospital. Seungyoun, on the other hand, had been anticipating this for days after several false alarms that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

Seungyoun was now once again waiting outside a room, the only difference was that this time it was the surgery room. He was allowed to be with Hangyul in the last three hours until the doctor decided to kick him out because the kittens were not positioned in the right way for Hangyul to give birth naturally so they were forced to perform a c-section.

Hangyul, who had been meowing loudly in his cat form because of the pain that the kittens had given him as they all tried to come out, had no choice but meekly whined when he saw Seungyoun being ushered outside the surgery room.

‘Don’t worry Hangyul-ah, I’m right here, you will be fine!! It will be over soon!!’ Seungyoun shouted as the door closed between them.

\---

An hour later, the surgery door opened with the sound of kittens meowing. The doctors were finally allowing Seungyoun to see his babies.

‘Congratulations, you have four boys Seungyoun-sshi! As you can see the babies and mother are both healthy and fine. Though, give your mate a bit of time as he did put up a good fight.’ The doctor and nurses packed up and left Seungyoun and Hangyul with their newborns by themselves to have some family bonding time.

‘Hangyulie, thank you so much for delivering these cuties to our world... ‘ Seungyoun's eyes were starting to water now that he was actually holding his babies with his own two hands.

‘Hyung, I love you so much. They are the fruit of our love, but please no more. I don’t think I can take the pain anymore…’ Hangyul, now transformed into his human form, begged Seungyoun.

‘I can’t promise you Hangyul-ah, I love you too much you know… The last three months without making love have been torture for me... ‘ Seungyoun smirked.

‘Ah! Not so soon please…’ Hangyul frowned.

‘Have you decided on their names yet Hyung?’ Hangyul tried to change the topic instead as this was more important as Seungyoun had asked Hangyul to leave their babies' names to him instead of discussing and deciding together. It was worrying at first but Hangyul trusted Seungyoun.

‘Oh yes, welcome to the world… Doha, Dohyon, Youngseo and Junseo.’ Seungyoun kissed the top of their babies’ heads, which was returned with soft meows from the four kittens. 

‘Hyung… I think our hands would be full as they grow up.’ Hangyul fondly looked at the four kittens who were cuddling up to their dad who was busy cooing at all of them.

‘That they will Hangyul-ah, I have no doubt of it.’ Seungyoun laughed as he accepted their unseen fate but vowed to protect all five of them no matter what might happen in the future. 

The six of them were now family and they would walk through life together, hand in hand.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and comments appreciated!
> 
> a huge shout to my beta-reader @3minswriting ♥


End file.
